Starting a Family
by Slaughter3211
Summary: Sarah is twenty three now and feels something missing from her life. She had three amazing boyfriends. A great career. And plenty of friends.


**A/N A future fic about ShieldxSarah. Just a oneshot about Sarah wanting a baby, it's in the same universe as Shield Love (I don't know if I've mentioned this but in my 'verse all WWE proffesionals have gotten a vasectamy to prevent baby mama's and keep samples at a blood bank in case they want a child.) it's just set when Sarah is twenty three, Seth is thirty one, Dean thirty two, and Roman is thirty three. Enjoy.**

In the six years Sarah has been in this business so many factions, names, and even Hall of Famers had come and gone, fading into a bliss nothingness as few people remebered or cared to remember. But through this the Shield had stayed together, despite disbanding at two or three points in time they had mostly remained prominent. No matter how hard the fans tried they couldn't erase the impact the stable had made, now many fans even liked them forgiving them for their dark pasts and horrid conception as a team.

The others weren't so kind, no matter who they faced be it the most hated singles competitor at the time, he was still cheered for if he faced them. But the group took it all in stride, their lives were good and the faction was feeding off the fruit of their work.

Much had changed since Sarah's first day in the company, her relationship with the Shield boys for one, had blossomed and although it was far cry from perfect the group was past the days of getting aquianted with each others bodies. Finding the perfect rythmm in the shared bed was difficult and often one member would awake on the floor the next morning, but the balance had been found and now nights lasted longer, going into late mornings before tiring.

The needs of one another were always first and foremost on each members mind, Dean always made sure Seth and Sarah were left alone if one of them was in a harsh mood. Roman didn't mind when Dean joined him and Sarah on the couch when it was supposed to be their date night but the pale man was said after the death of one of his friends. And Seth kept Roman in mind when he asked silently to join Sarah and him in the shower despite there being only alittle manuever room after he had entered. Sarah in turn tried to treat them as equal, never picking favorites or only listening to one side of the arguement before she came up with a solution.

But more and more often Sarah felt... lonely. She was sure her girlfriends would laugh or snort when she told them this. How could she be lonely? She had three amazing boyfriends willingly to do anything for her. She was being selfish, she wanted another man and that was oh so like her to be a whore. Rationally she knew her friends would never say that but she had a wild imagination that often warped senarios she would think of.

It took along time for her to realize what it was she wanted, a baby. She noticed this when one of the Bellas, Brie, had annouced live on TV she was pregnant. Sarah was so happy for her, it had been a few years since Sarah and the Twins had ended their rivalry, now the two Latinas were some of her closest friends. Brie had told everyone it was twins, of course, and that she would raise one of the twins while the other would go two Nikki. Apparently that was how Nikki and Brie had been raised, the former by her birth mother and the latter by her birth mother's twin sister.

Sarah spent many hours helping Nikki take care of the pregnant Diva, making meals while Nikki worked, rubbing her feet, and just keeping her company on the Twin's tour bus. The father of the babies wasn't a wrestler but a contracter currently working in Cambodia and Brie, not wanting to be alone, decided to travel with her sister through out her pregnancy.

The 23 year old was gone so often that Roman joked they didn't know what she looked like anymore, but Sarah didn't want to leave the pregnant woman by herself. Nikki was often on the phone or in meetings, discussing how the nursery would look, scheduling appointment, and hiring people to baby proof the room, she wasn't able to keep her twin company as she tried to get everything ready for her sister.

The two Divas would sit on the couch, Brie on the cushions while Sarah sat by her knees, just talking, Brie would answer questions about the pregnancy that Sarah had, and the 23 year old would sit and rub the Latina's belly. The Bella caught on sooner than the Shield did, arriving at their hotel one day unannouced, Sarah still at the gym. She told them about how they should consider adopting a child, at their blank looks she scowled and practically shouted how Sarah wanted to be a mother.

The next day the topic was broached, the three men all too willing to give Sarah whatever she wanted and a week later they visited the sperm bank that housed 90% of the male roster's semen. There was a problem though, Sarah couldn't pick who would be the father. They told her just pick the first one that came to mind but she just couldn't, unwilling to upset any of her lovers.

Finally a solution was reached, an attendent who had seen this happen in polygamous relationships before suggested mixing all the specimen's and letting nature dictate which would be the father, whomever sperm was fastest would be the father. And that was that, they left with specific instructions, wait a week then take a pregnancy test.

Sarah was positive. She had shouted as she ran out of the bathroom, hugging the closest lover to her, it happened to be Dean. The woman cried for a moment before leaving to talk with Vince, she would stop competing in a month and after that she would be allowed to choose when she annouced her pregnancy publically. Several phone calls later and all of her closest friends knew, The Bella's even stopped by to congradulate her and start helping her plan a timeline of when certian tasks would need to be done. Brie was just entering her second trimester and told the men to beware of moodswings, cravings, and increased sex drive.

The first thing sarah had to do was stop her insane workout at the gym, Roman managed to get her to stop thirty minutes earlier each visit until she worked an entire week with only one hour each visit. At the end of the month she was starting to gain a bit of pudge around her middle, then she would ordered by Vince to stop her gym visits completely, it frustrated her but she complied. Now she watched in envy as her lovers came and left the gym.

Another thing was her moodswings, her temper wasn't any worse really but she was subject to more random outburst of anger followed quickly by extreme crying sessions filled with apologies. The worst one was when Roman had spent an evening with his cousins the Usos, he had promised to be home by eleven when he noticed the time it was nearly eleven thirty. The Somoan rushed back to the hotel, Sarah and Dean had been lounging on the couch watching a movie perfectly content, Seth in the shower.

When the door open Sarah was up on her feet with a scowl, she yelled at him for being late and making her worried, but before he could respond she suddenly rushed forward into his arms, crying about how she was so afraid. Her wild imagination had made her believe he had gotten mugged and shot alone in the gutters, he soothed her, petting her hair and whispering how sorry he was about being late that he was fine. Soon they were on the couch, Sarah cuddled into his side with a confused Dean looking on.

That was something too, her need for contact was skyrocketing. The brunette had always been a bit touchy feely but now it was almost demanding, if she was snuggling with you on the couch you had better not try to move or else she would clobber you for abandoning her and cry about how sorry she was. Her boyfriends didn't mind the closeness though.

After Sarah was forced to abandon all hopes of visiting a gym she seemed Hell bent on getting her daily excercise in 'other ways'. Meaning her sex drive had increased, she would wake in the middle of the night horny and climb on one of her lovers, riding them until they awoke confused but pleased and helped her along in her quest for pleasure. It wasn't that uncommon for her to follow one of them into the shower for a quickie or stop while making a snack to fuck on the kitchen floor. She had totaled that on an average day she had sex about 6 or 7 times before midnight.

The strangest was probably when they had been watching a movie, Sarah wasn't particularly interested in it and was reading a book on the floor in front of Dean because of it. It was half way through the movie when she suddenly set the novel down, her boyfriends thinking she was finally getting into the movie. She turned to face Dean, he didn't think much of it, she was probably gonna hug him and settle onto his lap and continue reading. He was very suprised to feel her tug his gym shorts down enough to pull out his semi-hard dick.

Before anyone could really react she was deepthroating the man; Seth was out right staring, Roman was trying to give them some privacy by staring at the wall, and Dean gripped the arm chair not really knowing how to react. Finally the young woman crawled over to Seth and did the same thing before moving to give Roman the same treatment. It was then that the three men turned off the movie, moved the coffee table, and procedded to fuck their girlfriend.

When Sarah wasn't trying to get screwed as many times as she could, she was eating. The woman never awoke them at midnight to get her some odd ball dish that she wouldn't even want when they returned, thankfully. But she did insist they try every single one of her crazy culinary creations, like the hamber with grape jelly. Roman had politly spit it into his napkin without her knowledge, Seth ate it but guzzled his entire cup of black coffee the moment she turned away, and Dean, suprisingly, had liked it enough to make one for himself.

The Shield men made sure Sarah still had a huge support group as she entered her second trimester. Now they came home to see a cuddling Brie and Sarah with Natalya, the new Smackdown general manager for almost a year now, making fried pickles in the kitchen. A very tired looking Nikki slept on the couch, Sarah and Brie on the floor in front of the TV sniffling as they watched Lifetime movies. Most surprising was Trish Stratus helping Nattie while her 6 year old daughter played barbies with Natties 3 year old son.

Sarah brightened when she saw the three men and the other women offered to leave, but they didn't mind. Roman had grown up in a very packed house and it felt nice to feel the bustling energy of many warm bodies in one room together. Seth was a social butterfly when it came to Sarah's female friends, they treated him like the gay best friend despite the fact he was boning their frined. And Dean was alittle uncomfortable in a crowd but decided he would live so long as Sarah was happy.

When the women finally left, Nattie and her son Bretlin first, then Trish and Sasha, and finally the Bellas, Brie stopped to warn them, pointing to a napping Sarah she told them not to make a comments about her size, she was entering into a point she would hate her own body. She wished them luck and left.

What the Twin had said was true not two weeks later Sarah was engaging in less and less sex, they hadn't seen her naked in several days, and it worried her young woman had stopped wearing Roman's tank tops and her yoga shorts to bed, now it was baggy sweats and hoodies. Their worst fear had come true, Sarah didn't love herself, her body.

Seth had tried to join her for a shower one morning, but Sarah had shrieked and covered herself with the shower curtain. He waited for her to leave and when she finally emerged, in sweats, he had pushed her against the wall and told her he loved how she looked. He placed a hand on her slightly swollen belly and said he loved this body it carried a child he would love no matter the father, because he loved it's mother. She had flung herself from him, running out of the room. Roman and Dean nearly beat him after they learned why their beautiful woman had fleed from the room as if it was set ablaze.

An hour later a very pissed, and belly swollen, Brie entered the room. She was a week away from delivery but that didn't make her any less intimidating. She yelled at Seth for doing that, Sarah's emotions were hectic enough without him making her overanalyze what he said and why. Sarah knew he had said it to make her feel better but her moodswings were so erractic she couldn't stay with one feeling long enough to accept what he said. Going from scared to nervous to angry to upset.

The next day a very teary eyed Sarah was returned to them, she apologized for acting how she did but they shushed her with kisses. That night Roman rubbed her shoulders while Seth kissed her softly and Dean massaged her clit through her shorts, it was strange how the fact that she was wearing shorts and a tank could make them feel so exalted.

Turns out Sarah hadn't lost her sex drive with the weight gain, she allowed they to remove her clothes, although she flinched when they revealed her stomach. The doctors had said she was too far along to have sex, normally monogamous couples could continue well into the third trimester, but the medical staff was worried having sex as often as they did right after each time would cause slight damage to her.

The Shield had agreed and were willing to not bed their girlfriend for the next few months, but that didn't mean they couldn't still pleasure her. Dean kept his tongue to her clit while Roman massaged her sensitive in a good way breasts and Seth worked his fingers slowly in and out of her pussy. She still was nervous being bare in front of them but they helped sooth her anxiety.

Sarah joked alot that the best thing that would come out of the pregnancy was the baby and the boobs. She had been a very petite woman and was amused, if not slightly excited, to find that she had increased several bra sizes.

The third trimester was filled with late nights, Sarah normally slept on her stomach while laying atop Roman, their torsos facing. She couldn't do that anymore with her swollen belly, and they was so little room already that she couldn't lay comfortably and still have none of her lovers awake on the floor. She felt so guilty about that she would leave in the middle of the night to go sleep on the couch with a book open. Finally Roman said enough was enough and they began requesting two king size beds in the hotel, Sarah slept in one with one of her lovers while the other two slept in the other and each night they rotated who slept next to Sarah.

About a month away from her due date Sarah was sent home with Nikki and Brie, whom had given birth to healthy twins a boy and a girl, to check on the house and make sure it was baby proof and the nursery was adequet. Sarah had anounced early on that she was pregnant to the WWE that got alot of cheers, and soon the Shield were woking the face angle.

Sarah was lonely without her lovers but they had two weeks more of work before they would be allowed three months of time off, she did enjoy the advice Brie gave her about child care and assisted helping with the babies. The boy was named Joel and the girl was Gwen, Nikki had taken custody of Joel and Brie, always wanting a daughter, happily claimed Gwen.

The due date arrived, Sarah had wanted to be surprise and didn't know the gender yet. It was a hard birth, several hours, almost twenty, spent in labor. Finally the four were presented with their baby girl, she kept her eyes closed for awhile. The new born was perfectly proportioned tan with a straight nose, meaning Seth was the father, but then her eyes opened.

They were blue! There was no way a child from Sarah and Dean could be that caramel, but it was still impossible for Seth to have given her blue eyes. And now that they looked closer, the baby had a Somoan-eque eyes and full lips, Seth knew those didn't come from him or dean and certainly not Sarah. The baby was a strange and perfect mixture of all over them. The only features that definetly came from her mother was the heart shaped face and long lashes.

The doctor couldn't explain it but offered to run a paternity test, they would learn the results in a week. So the group pushed the issue to the back of their minds and settled into life with their newborn. The nursery was a seafoam green-blue with white accents and it nothing made the men smile more than to watch Sarah sit on the dark green rug and breast feed their little girl, Trinity Brie Argon. Named for the meaning of 'three parts' in Trinity and her middle name homage to Brie Bella and all her support. Sarah was still unmarried and at first was gonna have the baby's last name be after whoever sired her but as that remained a mystery she decided to give Trinity her name.

The Doctor's call came when Sarah was breast feeding, Seth rubbing her back, Dean reapllying duct tape over the outlet, and Roman was closet to the phone so he answered. Putting it on speaker phone they all turned to listen.

"Well it seems that Trinity has several alleles that match Mr. Rollins so he would be the primary father, but she also has a few alleles that match with Mr. Reigns and Mr. Ambrose."

"What does that mean? Primary father? And how can he be the dad if she had alleles with us?" Roman asked, brow furrowed.

"Well it's very rare but in many cases two sperm will simultaneously penetrate one egg, causing twins, but in the first few stages of ferlization one fetus can absorb the other, resulting in a mole typically on the back."

"Trinity has two of those."

"I figured well I believe that three sperm penetrated one egg in Sarah. One from each of you."

"Wait I was supposed to have triplets?" Sarah asked.

"Yell but Trinity probably reabsorbed them before any of them could really form."

"But Why doesn she not just look like Seth?"

"Well when reabsorption happens its typically between fetuses that share the same father, but when it was three embryos with three different fathers, Trinity absorbed the DNA that would've been inside her siblings mixing it with her own. Thats why I said Mr. Rollins is the primary father, because his sperm was the orginal make of Trinity and when she absorbed the other embryos Mr. Reigns and Mr. Ambrose became secondary Fathers."

Roman hung up then and they three men rushed to embrace Sarah and Trinity. Their miracle, their impossibility. Oh she would be the most loved child in the world, she would be a complete and total Daddy's girl. They were hell bent on loving this child no matter who the father but this... it was the best senario they didn't even imagine.

**A/N I have no idea if this is possible but in my brain it it. I loved writing this! I imagine Trinity would call Sarah mommy, Seth would be Dad(imagine Simba from the lion king saying 'Dad' with a sigh and that's what i picture), Roman would definetly be Daddy, and Dean would be Papa.**


End file.
